


My Heart Belongs To Only One, and That's You

by pansiesforthoughts



Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Romeo & Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: At Least He Tries to Be, M/M, alternatively titled: paris comes up with a lot of silly plots to spend time with tybalt, tybs is mostly unimpressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge prompt 18: Secret Admirer.In which Paris is a pretty good definition of Disaster Gay (TM) as he chases after his fiancee's cousin.
Relationships: Paris/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	My Heart Belongs To Only One, and That's You

Paris had lost count of the number of times he had caught himself staring at Tybalt Capulet during his visits to the Capulet mansion. Making stupid decisions was a specialty of his now, he supposed. Of course, proposing to Tybalt’s cousin to earn a chance to talk to him may have been pushing it. It was a good thing that Juliet’s father insisted on postponing the marriage until Juliet was older. Paris would work his way out of that situation later.

He was seated in the courtyard of the Capulet mansion, plotting his next stupid decision (which would probably involve spending too much money to anonymously send flowers to Tybalt), when the Adonis himself walked out of the wide oak doors. Paris smiled at him, which he returned with a grimace as if Paris was something nasty he’d stepped on.

“Good afternoon.” Paris tried to look cheerful as possible. Tybalt stared him down.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

“I just came to see dear Juliet. She’s apparently not ready to come down yet. Sit.” He gestured to the chair opposite him.

“No thanks,” said Tybalt, leaning against the wall of the house.

Paris did not let that bother him. “Did you have a nice morning?” He leant back in his seat, allowing himself to admire the way Tybalt’s glossy hair fell around his shoulders. How did he manage to look so _pretty_ all the time?

“Would you stop staring at me?” snapped Tybalt.

“I'm not staring. I’m just…” Paris grasped around for words. “Admiring your face?”

_Nope, those were the wrong words._

Tybalt glared irritatedly, but was that a hint of blush that Paris caught on his cheeks?

“I’ll go see if Juliet is ready yet.” Tybalt rushed out of the courtyard. 

“Well, I think that meeting went quite well,” said Paris to no one in particular.


End file.
